The Order Through Time
by nancypotter25
Summary: My computer caught fire so this is on HIATUS till I can get a new one.  SORRY  Harry is angry with being treated like a child and makes a wish. A wish to join the Order. His wish is granted one problem the year is 1979!   H/G R/H N/HA Rated T 2B safe
1. Chapter 1

**The Order Through Time**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything related to or connected to Harry Potter or other works by J.K. Rowling

I will not post this on every chapter it just takes too long so read it now, _please_

Harry Potter was angry, very angry; he was pacing the small bedroom that he and Ron shared at number 12 Grimmauld Place. His friends Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, plus Hermione Granger were all sitting around the room watching as Harry paced. The kids had all been shut upstairs when the Order of the Phoenix began their meeting. Harry had been arguing that he could help and that he wanted to help, but he was always refused with lines like you're too young. Harry stopped his pacing at looked at the others "I wish I could be in the Order, in fact I wish we were all in the Order!" The others all nodded their heads but didn't say anything else until the twins broke the silence.

"Well as"

"We're making wishes"

"I Think we"

"Should meet"

"The Marauders!" The twins finished together. Suddenly there was a flash of periwinkle blue light that swelled around them then just as it had come it was gone taking the six teenagers with it.

Neville was an average boy of fifteen who was currently staring at a cactus like plant on his desk. Neville was poking and prodding the plant while a classmate of his Hannah Abbot was sitting on his bed taking notes. Neville glanced over at Hannah, she was very pretty and Neville was sure that she only saw him as a friend nothing more. He was not very brave, and he knew that if he was to act on his feelings for her she would laugh at him and run away. Hannah seemed to notice that Neville was off in his own little world, she thought she knew why.

"Neville I wish you and I could meet your parents, you know before the accident."

Just then the same blue light surrounded them and then Neville and Hannah were gone.

Harry landed in the middle of a small street that appeared to meet up with the high street of Diagon Alley. Just before Harry was beginning to walk towards the street he was knocked over from behind. Harry quickly shot up with his wand drawn only to find Neville and a Hufflepuff girl he had rarely talked to. Neville stood up and gazed at Harry weirdly, "What are you doing here? In fact where is here?" Harry frowned he wasn't entirely sure himself but he was determined to find out. Harry walked to the end of the street to find a man casually leaning up against the wall. "Excuse me sir, you see my friends and I have been travelling and we lost track of the date. Could you be so kind as to tell me the date and year?" The man looked at him for a second as if to see through any disguises, when he was sure that Harry seemed to be ok he answered. "Well young man the date is August 18th 1979." Harry seemed shocked at the news and the man just laughed at him. "So how long have you and your friends been travelling?" Harry did some fast thinking "Oh, about four years it seems. Man time sure seemed to fly…..Wait a minute that means I'm fifteen now as are some of my friends. OK I need to calm down this is a little too much to take in." Harry was still muttering to himself when the man gave a small cough, "Oh sorry sir, thank you for your help I should go find my friends now." Harry ran back into the alley were the others were. "Guys we've gone back in time maybe this is a way to join the Order without all the mollycoddling that goes on at home. If we can convince Dumbledore that we are actually ready to help and can do some good for the Order. Not to mention I happen to know that if we get into the Order Neville and I can finally see our parents in person and get to know them, plus the twins can meet the marauders." This last sentence seemed to win everyone over to the idea of trying to join the Order in this time frame. Then Hermione spoke up "Well if we are going to do this then we will need to change our names and our appearance. I think to make it easy we will leave the Weasley family as just that family but you'll need a different hair color at the very least, not to mention a name change. Neville you and Hannah can probably get away with just changing your name like me, but Harry is going to be the hardest as he not only has to change his hair but also his eyes and his name." Everyone stood still for a moment as they decided what their names were going to be in this time frame. Neville was the first to speak up "I think my name should be Neverou Wright that way you can still call me Nev." Hermione smiled "That is a great name Nev. Well as I'm muggle-born I think I can keep the last name Granger but what about my first name. I don't want to go back to the future and have everyone know it was me." Ron pipes up with "How 'bout Lavender, I mean she's one of …" Ron trailed off as Hermione started to draw her wand. "There is no way in HELL I will ever be called _Lavender!" _The last word was said with so much venom that all the boys were backing away from her. Hannah walked over to Hermione "its okay Mia I am sure the boys were only trying to be helpful." "THAT'S IT!" Hermione screamed. "That's my new name everyone will just call me Mia, Mia Granger." Harry smiled but could not think of a name for himself with all the shouting going on. Then it hit him "Hey what about Evan Clayman. No one would be able to guess at that right?" "That's a good idea Harry. In fact that gives me an idea, everyone is always using weasel as a taunt for the Weasley family and I know that Mustelidae is the family name for the weasel family so that would be a good last name we just need to change their first names now." Ginny smiled leave it to Hermione to go with literal terms "I think mine should be Penny it's simple and close enough to my real name. Maybe Ron should be John it would be a good substitute name for him. I just don't know what the twins should be and don't forget we need to find a new name for Hannah too."How about Joseph and Josiah that way we can go by Jo-Jo when playing pranks or something." Hermione just shook her head she wasn't about to get on their case for that just yet. So the only one we have left is Hannah who was quietly thinking, she then stood up and smiled "Well as this name guessing is quite amusing I think I will only have to change my last name as Hannah is actually a rather common name. So I was thinking that instead of Abbot my name should be Hannah Tobbs." Harry smiled at his friends "Well as we are here to join the Order I think it would be best to find Dumbledore and the best place to find Dumbledore is at Hogwarts." Hermione then turned her wand on Harry before they left, with a few choice spells Harry had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Then she turned on the Weasleys and they all had slightly darker red hair. With that done she turned to each of her friends "Well thats done. Shall we go?"

So the eight friends made their way to Hogwarts not realizing just how they were going to explain their ages and abilities to a very cunning Dumbledore. Nor were they aware that at that precise moment Dumbledore was telling the Order just how desperate they were for members


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was a very worried old man. He was sitting in a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix staring at the few people that had agreed to help him with this war. He noticed that James Potter was having a quiet conversation with his friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Frank and Alice Longbottom were talking with Lily Potter about stuff they used to do in school. The Prewett boys were flirting with Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge were discussing making some fireworks over Hogsmede during a school visit. Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Alastor Moody were talking about Ministry security. Hagrid was explaining about some new beast he acquired to an interested Benji Fenwick and a slightly annoyed Minerva McGonagall. Albus noticed that he was only missing two Order members his brother Aberforth and Caradoc Dearborn. Dearborn had gone missing and they couldn't find him, while his brother was down at his pub and couldn't get away. Albus had already gone over this a million times but it needed to be addressed yet again. "Please can I have your attention, as I have said on numerous occasions we are in desperate need of members and would like to go over what we are doing to fix this?" The others all looked up at him with scowls on their faces. They had been over this too many times to count and none of them had any answers or new ideas.

Just as James was about to say what everyone was thinking the door burst open, standing in the doorway stood eight teenagers they had never seen before. The one in front with the dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes that were hidden behind round glasses spoke first. "I'm sorry sir, my friends and I have been travelling and we were informed through certain circles that the Order was looking for members. My friends and I may be on the young side but we have abilities that would be beneficial to your cause. Mia is quite the bookworm and is the best for research since she remembers everything she reads. John is the best for strategy, while his younger sister has been possessed by your Voldemort and knows a lot about the way his mind works not to mention the power level she possesses. John and Penny's older twin brothers are pranksters at heart and they create most of their own products and potions by themselves. While Nev and Hannah are Herbologists and if it has to do with plants they are the ones to turn to. Myself, well I am a duelist with a lot of experience against Death Eaters and Voldemort." Harry had decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. The Order just sat there with a mixture of shock, confusion and mistrust looks on their faces. Harry smiled "If you would like us to prove it, then I suggest a two week trial. You don't even have to send us on missions if you don't want. Just give us two weeks, if you think we can be of assistance then we will stay. If not then Obliviate us and send us on our way." This had been decided on the Knight Bus on the way to Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore asked them to wait outside so the Order could decide. After an hour they were asked back in, it had been decided that they were going to try the two week trial. Harry and his friends nodded then sat down around the table.

The next week went by for Harry and his friends like one long History of Magic class. The twins had of course had taken up to asking what sort of pranks James and Sirius had pulled in school when Sirius let slip about a prank on McGonagall that went wrong. Harry had been waiting for the Marauder nicknames to drop but it hadn't happen yet. Ron had sat over a chess board for hours on end writing down different strategies that could possibly come up in a battle scenario. Hermione and Ginny had spent hours in the library going over every book they could to find new spells or potions to use in battle. Hannah and Neville spent their time in the Hogwarts greenhouses to create a way to carry dangerous plants in their pockets. That way all an Order member had to do was pull out a small plant from their pocket, throw it and activate it with a word to magically expand to trap unsuspecting Death Eaters. Harry on the other hand spent his time holed up in the Room of Requirement study battle magic, Parsel magic and training whether magical or muggle. As their first Saturday appeared Harry woke with a headache and he knew something was wrong. He however wasn't prepared for just how wrong it was. As Harry and his friends walked into the Great Hall for breakfast Harry noticed the sheer panic in the room. Dumbledore stood when he noticed them "My friends I am glad you are here. Voldemort has decided to attack with his Death Eaters; they are currently in Diagon Alley. I know that we agreed on a two week trial but I believe you eight would be most beneficial today. Shall we go?" Dumbledore held out a piece of rope that Harry could tell was a port key, the Order members all gathered around and touched it.

Suddenly Harry found himself in the middle of hell. There were people running in all directions screaming and Harry looked up just in time to see the Dark Mark being shot in the sky. Harry could here Ron yell something about Bravo Tango Delta Three, just before he had to duck a killing curse. As Harry stood back up and started yelling curses at one of the Death Eaters he started to glance around. Every one of his friends was fighting Death Eaters while Dumbledore had Voldemort. Harry continued to move his way thru the Death Eaters stunning them or full body binds. Since Harry could now do most of his first and second year spells in Parseltongue they could only be removed by another Parselmouth or the presence of a Dementor. Harry had found out about the Dementor bit when a boggart got into the room he was practicing in and undid all of previous spells. Harry continued picking up the wands of the fallen Death Eaters as he made his way to Voldemort and Dumbledore. As he got closer Dumbledore saw him and tried to shoo him away without Voldemort noticing, he failed. Voldemort caught Dumbledore motions and turned slightly to see Harry walking closer. His previous fight with Dumbledore forgotten, he turned his wand on Harry. He planned to make Dumbledore watch as he killed the young boy, what he hadn't expected was that Harry was not someone to underestimate. Voldemort threw A.K after A.K at Harry but he sidestepped each and every one. Harry continued to duel Voldemort and could see that Voldemort was tiring rather fast. "Hey Tom how about we call this a draw and we continue this later. You're looking a little tired and I could go on for another hour or so. Voldemort looked pissed not just because this child dare say he was tiring against him but he dared call him by that filthy muggle name. Voldemort however knew the boy was right he was tiring and the child didn't even break a sweat. He motioned for his Death Eaters and they all left. Just after they left Harry collapsed from exhaustion. His friends all rushed to his side as Dumbledore talked to the Aurors that had showed. Harry was helped up on a stretcher and port keyed to Hogwarts Infirmary as the Aurors began to round up the unconscious Death Eaters to take them to Azkaban. The rest of the Order went to Hogwarts to be debriefed but all they could talk about was how a fifteen year old boy could hold off Voldemort when none of them thought they would have lasted a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Hogwarts seven of the eight teenagers sat around Dumbledore's desk waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive. The battle had worn them all out but not as much as Harry it seemed. Harry was still unconscious in the infirmary; apparently the Parsel Magic that he had used had worn him out more than they thought. Harry had not even broken a sweat but when they looked back they realized that was because Harry had used a glamour on himself to look that way when he was facing Voldemort. The Order finally arrived and sat down around the desk. "My friends we are here to discuss the events of the last battle. Diagon Alley will take some time to rebuild but that is not what has me the most concerned. Right now I am more worried about our friend Evan who is currently in the infirmary sleeping off his magical exhaustion. As most of you saw Evan actually dueled with Voldemort today. Now what has me curious is not so much the exhaustion but the fact that a fifteen year old boy could and did battle Voldemort to a draw." He turned to the other teenagers "Could you please explain this to us?" Everyone turned to Hermione, "Well sir, we tried to keep this quiet but seeing as Evan can't help himself." She sighed and did some quick thinking. "In our travels around the world we ran into this interesting tribe who had a prophesy that a young travelling warrior and his friends would arrive in need of training. It also said that the young warrior would have to fight a great battle with an even greater evil. It does not say if Evan is the one to defeat him but that he would battle with this great Evil. We were all trained in different fields that we all happened to excel at. That is when we overheard that this Voldemort guy was wreaking havoc here in Great Britain. When we arrived we were told that the Ministry was fighting but if we really wanted to help that we needed to contact Dumbledore so that is what we did." Dumbledore looked at her as if checking her story. After a few seconds he relaxed "They are telling us the truth and I think that we should now evaluate them to join the Order full time, Merlin knows we could use this kind of help." After about an hour they decided that the teens would indeed join the Order full time. Hermione then went to the infirmary to see Harry and tell him the story and that they were accepted into the Order full time. Harry smiled at her and then decided that they would talk more when he got out of the hospital wing, he then rolled over to get more sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find not his friends but the Albus Dumbledore sitting by his bed. "Hello Evan how are you feeling this morning?" Harry frowned at the old man "I'm doing better this morning sir. Mia told me last night of the meeting and that fact she had to let our secret out. I hope that you are not to upset with us, but I must tell you that there are still some things that we have not told you. These things are not told to you for personal reasons and if we were to tell you everything we would be breaking about fifty laws. This is not only for our good but for you as well. I hope you understand, also please do not use Leginems on anyone of my group it would be a personal insult and most of my group would automatically leave the Order." Dumbledore just nodded he had expected that these teenagers had most likely been taught Occumlency and therefore had not even tried to pry into their minds.

Harry was surprised that Madam Pomfry had let him out of the hospital wing only two days after the battle but that is what happened. Harry and his friends spent the next three weeks attending boring and meaningless meetings, plus training had increased since the battle at Diagon Alley. Harry and his friends were also getting to spend a lot of time with the other Order members. Neville and Hannah had struck up a bonding friendship with Neville's parents. In fact Neville had gone to bed one evening after a conversation with his parents beaming. They had been talking and joking when Frank had made the comment that when he has a son he hoped that his boy would find a women as wonderful as Hannah. Neville had blushed a bright red and muttered that they weren't dating. But that only made Alice look at him funny and ask why not. Then to add to Neville's embarrassment Hannah had looked at him and asked Alice what she meant. Neville could still hear his mothers reply of "Well you two would make a wonderful couple and I can see that Nev here really likes you. Not to mention you really like him it's written all over your faces. Plus the way he talks to you would tell me that you are already close." Neville had stayed up late into the night thinking; maybe if his mother was right he should sit down with Hannah and tell her the truth. The next day Neville and Hannah had been working in one of the greenhouses when he had decided to ask. "Hey Hannah do you actually like me the way Alice thinks because I know she got my feelings right. I was always afraid that you wouldn't like me the same way so I never said anything. I mean I'm just stupid, forgetful Nev. I don't really have anything special about me…." Hannah silenced his rambling by placing her hand over his mouth. Then leaning in so she could whisper to him "Neville Longbottom I have loved you for awhile and I never want to hear you say that you're nothing special because you are very special to me." She then leaned in and gave him a very loving kiss. Neville was caught off guard but quickly regained his composure and began to kiss her back. When they finally pulled away for breath they could here clapping. They both turned around to see Frank and Alice standing in the doorway of the greenhouse smiling. Neville had a very awkward conversation after that but it was one he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Fred and George or as they were going by now Joseph and Josiah were sitting at a table in the Great Hall when the Marauders walked in. Fred and George were talking about some of the pranks that they had pulled once, when Remus noticed that Fred or Josiah's hand had tipped a potion into James and Sirius' drinks. He didn't have to wait long to see what would happen because not two seconds later Remus found himself sitting by two giant chickens. Remus couldn't help but laugh. Then James and Sirius figured out what had happened and they fell off their chairs laughing. The twins just sat there glad that they were able to prank someone with a good sense of humor. Then the Prewett twins walked in noticing the two giant chickens and the werewolf on the floor laughing while the other twins just sat there looking smug. Fabian and Gabian couldn't help but laugh, how they wished that they could call these other twins family. When everyone had settled down and sat back down and James and Sirius were no longer chickens Remus turned to his friends. "You know Prongs, Padfoot we should find a way to give these two the map. I am sure they could find some use for it." "Your right as usual Mooney but Filch has it and even as adults he won't let us near his office." The conversation had to be stopped there because Fred and George both passed out from finding out whom their idols had been all these years.

Harry had been in the training room so long that he had forgotten to eat anything since his toast at breakfast. He made his way slowly down to the Great Hall to eat some dinner when he met up with James and Lily arguing about what could have caused the twins to collapse. Harry stopped them to ask what they were talking about and when James recounted the story Harry had to lean up against a wall to steady himself as he laughed. James and Lily watched him with concern when Harry finally calmed down enough to speak. "The twins have heard all about the Marauders but only knew them by their nicknames. They probably couldn't take the fact that they were sitting across from or even that they pranks their idols." Harry began to laugh some more and this time James had joined him. Lily only let out a small chuckle waiting for the two men to calm down. When James and Harry had calmed down they began to walk back down to the Great Hall. Harry looked at his parents and decided that this would be a great time to ask some questions. "You know I have noticed that you two argue a lot and I was wondering when you decided to actually date. Not to mention that I would like to hear some of your stories about your school years. Who were your friends? What were your favorite classes? You know that sort of thing." James and Lily turned to look at Harry and smiled. When they all had sat down to eat James and Sirius told tales of their school years and Lily added her own input including some of her favorite lessons. Harry went to bed exhausted but happy. Not only was he helping the Order but he was getting a chance to actually know his parents. He thought how much fun it would be to go back to his time and torture Snape with all of the tales he had heard from his father today. With that thought in his head Harry rolled over to go to sleep not realizing that tomorrow would be the start of a very horrendous week.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Harry woke to a very loud bell ringing throughout the castle ending the wonderful dream he had been having. Harry sat bolt upright in his bed as he realized that the castle was under attack. Harry ran down the stairs putting on his clothes as he went only to run head long into another person going in the opposite direction.

"Hey watch were your going, will you."

"Sorry I was headed downstairs to find out what the alarm was about."

Harry continued down to the Great Hall where the others were waiting. He saw the entire Order and his friends waiting for him. But he realized that something was off. Then he remembered that if everyone was down here, who had he bumped into on the way down. Harry quickly turned and ran out of the room with his friends yelling at him to come back. As soon as Harry was far enough down the corridor he stopped and pulled out the map of Hogwarts. Harry searched for five minutes till he saw a name he hoped to not see in the castle Lucius Malfoy. Harry showed his friends the map and they all went upstairs to find Lucius pacing in front of a blank wall on the seventh floor.

"He's trying to get in the Room of Requirement but I'm not sure why."

As they stood watching Lucius Harry noticed him pull a very strange object out of his robes pocket. When Harry got a better view of what it was he noticed that it was a crown type thing. Harry was very confused he had no idea what Lucius would be doing with a crown and why was he trying to hide it in the Room. Harry saw Lucius walk into the room and decided to sit and wait to see when he came out. Harry and his friends only had to wait a few minutes before Lucius came back out. Harry told Ron and Hermione to stay in the shadows while he ran out.

"Hey Lucius what do you think you're doing in here with all your buddies downstairs. I would have thought that you of all people would not be coward enough to run from a fight."

"You do not know of what you speak boy and next time you decide to take on a Death Eater have your wand at the ready before hand. Stupefy!"

Harry was knocked out before he could even think of what happened. Lucius ran past him down the stairs while Ron and Hermione ran to Harry's side. Hermione pulled out her wand "Finite Incantatum". Harry woke up with a sore head and a even more hurt ego.

"I am soooo stupid, I should have had my wand out and I didn't I'm lucky I wasn't killed."

Harry stood up slowly and steadied himself against the wall. When Harry had gained his balance he turned and began to pace in front of the wall thinking about finding the crown. Once the door had appeared he ran into the room with Ron and Hermione right behind him. The room was packed with odds and ends most of them seemed to be broken. Harry felt a pull in one direction down a small walkway and began to run. After many stops and running in what appeared to be a large figure eight Harry saw the crown on a very ugly bust, it was sitting on top of a large cabinet that seemed to be leaning to one side. Harry instantly reached up and grabbed the crown; suddenly Harry fell to the floor as pain he had only felt once before burst from his scar. Harry dropped the crown and began to breathe heavier while Ron bent down to pick up the crown.

"Harry, mate we need to take this to Dumbledore maybe he knows what this is."

Harry only nodded as they turned to leave. It took then what felt like hours to get out of the room because one broken thing seemed to look like another and they got lost multiple times. When they reached the door Harry, Ron and Hermione opened it and ran like hell down the stairs. When they arrived at the Great Hall it looked like a bomb fad gone off. Part of the ceiling was gone and all of the house and staff tables had been knocked over for protection. The entire staff and Order were currently cleaning up when the twins spotted the trio.

"Where the HELL have you three been? We have been looking for you and had begun to think you were injured or captured!"

"I ran into Malfoy while coming down here the first time and when I realized that it was someone who wasn't supposed to be in the castle I went after him. I stopped him from coming down here but it was only for a second cause I made a very stupid mistake." Harry answered with a bit of a pout. Harry and the others began helping clean up the Great Hall and the grounds were the battle took place.

Suddenly Harry felt a pull around his middle he realized that their time was growing short. He motioned for his friends to follow him into a corner of the hall.

"Guys did you feel a pull almost like a port-key just a minute ago?"

Ginny was the one to answer "Yes I did and I could tell that the twins did to." Everyone else nodded.

"I think that whatever magic brought us here is about to send us home. I think we should say our goodbyes and meet in the Room of Requirement until we are sent home."

They all nodded and made their way to Dumbledore "Sir I think it is time for us to go. We have other duties that we must accomplish and then we will return to help you and the Order bring down this ruffian once and for all." Harry's voice was strong but his heart was breaking, this would be the last time him and Neville would ever speak to their parents and a part of Harry didn't want it to end.

Harry and his friends made their way around the group saying their goodbyes. Harry stood in front of his parents and tried to smile "You will see me again I can promise you that. Don't give up hope it's all that keeps us going." Harry than hugged each of his parents which surprised them but they returned the gesture.

Neville was in almost the same boat as Harry. He knew that his parents weren't dead but it still pained him to see them now so full of life when he knew that he would return to nothing but shells of their past selves. He tried to wipe a few tears away without them noticing but they did. "I hate goodbyes too dear now why don't you give me a hug I feel like I could hold you forever you know." Neville smiled his mother knew just what to say. He hugged them both then turned and joined his friends.

The group gave one more final goodbye and walked out of the Great Hall, but they never made it to the Room of Requirement. Because just as they left the sight of the people in the hall the blue light was back taking them all back to their time.

When the light had faded they looked around to notice that Neville and Hannah were gone. They were about to start panicking when an owl dropped a note on Harrys head.

"Hey guys,

We arrived back in my room at Longbottom manor. I hope you guys are safe. If you are send a reply with this owl. It only takes a couple minutes for him to reach me.

Thanks guys

Neville and Hannah"

"Well their ok so send a quick note back and lets go surprise the current Order and let them know with just they are dealing with." The others laughed it had been fun and very trying but they all knew the journey was just about to begin.


End file.
